


Spiel mit mir (play with me)

by chaos_monkey



Series: Stripped [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Current ages are borderline/ambiguous, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Referenced past underage sex between two minors, See Author's Note for details, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrass and his brother are very close.Closer than they'd ever let anyone know.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Stripped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666108
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	Spiel mit mir (play with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Spiel mit mir (Поиграй со мной)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759036) by [Eleonora_Alva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva), [WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020)



> Concerning the underage aspect: it's largely for (non-explicit) reference to past underage sexual activity between the two. The explicit stuff is entirely in the present setting of the fic where I've left their ages borderline but ambiguous, so it's entirely up to you how old you want to read them as there.

After lying awake tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Thrass was finally slipping away into the oblivion of sleep when the sound of his door unlocking jerked him into consciousness again. 

A growing sliver of light, a shadow slipping inside his room, and then darkness and the click of his door latching shut once more. 

Thrass wasn't concerned. Even if Thrawn weren't the only other person with a keycode to his room, he recognized his brother's heatshadow instantly anyway. 

He was a little surprised, but he shifted over wordlessly to make room, listening to the faint rustle of fabric as Thrawn rid himself of whatever shirt he'd worn through the halls. It had been… well, Thrass wasn't sure exactly how long it had been since his brother had sought comfort with him like this. Although, given that Thrawn was about to leave in the morning on his very first duty assignment with the CEDF… perhaps it wasn't so surprising after all. 

Another quiet rustle, the sheets lifting and tugging gently; and then the solid warmth of Thrawn's body pressed against Thrass's back. One arm wrapped over his ribs and up to his chest to hold him close, and Thrass burrowed back a little against Thrawn's front, suddenly almost painfully thankful Thrawn had come tonight. He had been trying not to dwell on it, but… this would be the longest they'd ever been apart, and Thrass wasn't ready. He was still far too used to protecting his little brother to _not_ worry about him now. 

The slow, steady sound of Thrawn's breathing and the comforting weight of his arm was calming, quickly soothing away the anxiety Thrass hadn't fully realized was there. He tried to relax; tried to let his fatigue creep in again and claim him… But memories found him instead of sleep; bittersweet memories of a time when he and Thrawn had nothing but each other. For so many years, when they were very young, this was the only way Thrawn could sleep most nights— curled up with Thrass, clinging to him desperately until the shadows of the night terrors eased. 

Thrawn's regular nightmares had eventually stopped on their own, but even then he had still preferred to spend the nights with Thrass more often than not. Thrass, it had to be said, had always slept better that way as well; and, perhaps inevitably, the simple physical comfort of one another's presence eventually turned into something more as they got older. 

They had been innocent, then, in a way; old enough to have urges, too young to quite understand what they were doing. Exploring themselves and each other had felt perfectly natural, and neither of them had even thought to question it. By the time Thrass became aware of how entirely unacceptable their intimacy was to the rest of society, it was far too late for him to change how he felt about his brother. 

And Thrawn had simply never cared what everyone else thought he should or shouldn't do anyway. 

Thrass smiled wryly at the darkness of his room. The idea of anyone ever learning just how close they really were was a deeply disturbing one for both of them— but Thrass strongly suspected that on Thrawn's part, it was less due to any acknowledgement that what they did was wrong, and more the fact that his brother hated the thought of people actually _knowing_ anything so personal about him. 

They'd certainly been extremely careful ever since their official adoption by the Mitth Family; and with Thrawn increasingly absent, training for a position with the defense fleet, Thrass had assumed that part of their lives together had been left behind in their shared past. There was certainly no place for it in their rapidly diverging futures. 

But apparently old habits weren't stripped away and replaced quite as readily as old names. 

Thrass shifted slightly, suddenly deeply aware of the way Thrawn's body was curled almost possessively around him. Of Thrawn's skin, warm on his bare back and chest; of his brother's long legs, tangled up with his own. 

As always, Thrawn somehow seemed to know it the moment Thrass's thoughts changed direction. Thrawn's arm tightened across his chest and a warm breath tickled across the back of his neck; and then soft, wet lips brushed over his skin. 

And as always, Thrass's body responded instantly to his brother's touch. A flush of heat rolled through him to pool in his groin, trailing with it the usual mix of shame and desire, the love and guilt and longing that were all inextricably bound together within him. He felt Thrawn shift behind him, hips pushing forward; felt something already hard and hot pressing up against him through the thin fabric of his sleeping shorts and the thicker material of Thrawn's pants. 

They felt like his training clothes, Thrass realized distantly; soft and comfortable and easy to move in. Thrawn had taken impressively quickly to the rigorous combat workouts the CEDF put young recruits through, and Thrass could feel the results of that training as Thrawn moved against him. His brother's body held an unfamiliar _power_ now, a lazily coiled strength that definitely hadn't been there the last time they'd been together like this. 

Thrass's heart started thudding a little faster in his chest, and almost as though his brother had read his mind— again— Thrawn slid his hand down Thrass's stomach and over the front of his hip, fingers slipping under the waistband of his shorts and nudging them down to the base of his rapidly thickening cock. 

Neither of them had said a word yet; and Thrass knew neither of them would. They didn't need to. 

Thrawn started mouthing at his neck and shoulder, rutting up against him from behind with slow, sinuous thrusts that set Thrass's nerves on fire. He reached down, wriggling a little to push his shorts lower still, down past his thighs, freeing his straining erection and baring his ass under the sheets. Behind him, Thrawn pulled back a bit to push the front of his pants down as well, and Thrass quivered as Thrawn's cock brushed up against him, stiff and hot and eager. 

A moment of breathless anticipation, the soft wet sound of Thrawn quickly slicking his palm with saliva; and then hard heat was pushing between Thrass's thighs, rubbing along the lower curve of his ass. His breath hitching in his throat, Thrass slipped his hand back, just under the waistband of Thrawn's pants, to pull his brother as tight against him as he could. Thrawn was already thrusting again, hips rocking slowly as his mouth found Thrass's neck again, his hand moving back to Thrass's cock. 

They were quiet; they were always quiet, the only sounds their heavy, panting breaths and occasional stifled moan, and even those no more than a softly voiced exhale. Closing his eyes, Thrass relaxed into the sensations and let them carry him away. He didn't need to try and chase his pleasure. He never did with Thrawn; he just let his brother's familiar touch coax him higher and higher, his own hips rocking right along with Thrawn's and Thrawn's cock sliding back and forth where it nestled snugly between his thighs. 

Thrass came first with a silent shudder, his fingers digging hard into Thrawn's hip, spilling out wave after wave of sweet release into Thrawn's tight grip with his brother's mouth warm and wet on his skin in the curve where neck became shoulder. 

Thrawn wasn't far behind, his thrusts becoming sharper and more urgent as he released Thrass's spent cock to wrap an arm around his ribs again instead. Still twitching and panting from the aftermath of his own orgasm, Thrass gripped his brother's forearm with his free hand, the other still tight on Thrawn's half-bare hip; and just a few heartbeats later, Thrawn went rigid against Thrass's back, sinking his teeth into the meat of Thrass's shoulder. Sticky wet heat flooded over Thrass's skin as Thrawn pulsed out between his legs, his brother's arm tightening convulsively while he came with a smothered whimper, a soft whine in the back of his throat that might have been Thrass's name. 

His old name. 

They clung to one another like that, sweaty and trembling, drifting slowly down from the high of release. Thrass sighed happily, snuggling backwards into his brother's embrace with a small shiver, and Thrawn held him a little tighter, nuzzling into the back of his neck with a softly contented hum. 

"I'm going to miss you, little brother," Thrass whispered into the darkness after a long, long moment. 

"I know," came the softly murmured reply. 

"Come back," Thrass said, and it came out as almost a question, one slightly choked off by the sudden tightness that welled up in his throat. 

"Always." 

Something finally loosened in Thrass's chest at the calm certainty in Thrawn's voice. The sleep that had eluded him earlier crept in quickly now, despite the tingling pain in his shoulder where Thrawn had bit him. It was still stinging enough that he already knew his brother had left a mark that wouldn't fade for days. 

Knowing Thrawn, that had been entirely on purpose; and Thrass's last conscious thought before sleep finally did claim him was that he really couldn't say he minded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Rammstein's very relevant song. 
> 
> Cheers to Revakah for being my filth sounding board again <3


End file.
